User blog:John Pan/Empousai
Empousai The trooper in the back actually managed to get off a burst before his head was severed, a precision laser beam turning his neck into exploding ash. As the body dropped to the pavement, Boreale thought he heard footsteps, and a figure stepped over him gingerly. It was a nondescript form, shaped like a woman in light fatigues and webbing, wearing some kind of sensor goggles and a headset. On her back was a small backpack and she had several pouches on her belt, and a cable ran from the backpack to a laser pistol she held in her right hand. She surveyed the bodies, pausing for a look at Boreale, and then turned away. He tried to reach for his weapon, but as his cold fingers brushed his GDM-12's grip, the woman simply ceased to be there, vanishing into the gloom. PFC Boreale blinked, frowned, managed to mouth the first couple of syllables of What the ****? and then knew nothing more. -''Tiberium Wars'' The deadly super soldiers of the GAC. All—heavily augmented—females. Squad Composition *Operative Sensory Cochelear implants to boost hearing and to protect them against loud noises (i.e. flashbangs). In combat, Empousai get selectively magnified visors (can switch between x1, x1.5, and x5), flip-on NVGs, and a direct radio communication link to their implants. A HUD is projected onto the visor to increase situation awareness. They also get a helmet-mounted camera to make life easier for their commanders. Upgrades Infrared Goggles To provide Empousai with better detection of enemy forces, especially in the dead of night, they can get IR goggles. Also gives them terrifying red eyes. Armament They can get whatever they want, but they normally operate with the following: Glock 40 (2) The choice anti-personnel weapon of Empousai, the fully automatic Glock 40 is loaded with tungsten 10mm x 25mm (10mm auto) rounds, giving it the power to punch through pistol-resistant body armor. The weapon is loaded with a 15-round magazine. Upgrades Hyperion's Bow (1) Representing the pinnacle in GAC's directed-energy weaponry, Hyperion's Bow is a laser pistol. Consisting of a high-powered free-electron laser and a power cable connected to a lithium-ion battery block in the operative's backpack, the weapon is capable of firing bursts of 1.5x 10^3 J near-ultraviolet light ten times a minute. This weapon, while very expensive, are incredibly adept at burning through most forms of body armor and flash-frying internal organs—even at distances past 100m. The Glocks are kept as backup weapons. M2010 (1) Originally designed before the GNC as a complete overhaul of the M24, the M2010 is a modernized .300 Magnum sniper rifle. The weapon is commonly outfitted with a silencer. In the hands of a trained sniper, it can reach out past 1,200m and take out enemy personnel. The weapon is stowed in a suitcase or on the Empousai's back. Last Stand To ensure that the capture of such an operative's sensitive biological augmentation technology, Empousai can have explosive implants installed in their bodies, which detonate after the Empousai has been in cardiac arrest for over 240 seconds. Protection Empousai wear hidden 3A ballistic vests inside their clothing. Their bodies are also augmented to run at a faster rate, granting faster damage repair. Complete tissue regeneration allow them to recover from grievous wounds and do so without scarring. Lastly, nerve implants are provided to neutralize incapacitating pain and allow the brain to ignore shock. For more conventional deployment, they get full-body “glove” suits. Made out of a combination of Dyneema fiber backed by an NBC suit, it serves as both light kinetic and NBC protection. Overlapping titanium-ceramic tiles covered by UHMWP (Ultra-high-molecular-weight polyethylene) and backed by non-Newtonian foam provide additional protection in critical areas such as the chest and back. They also get a fully 3A-resistant helmet and face guard made out of the same material. In more dire circumstances, Empousai can inject themselves with wound treatment fluid, or combat drugs composed of stimulants, oxidants, and carbohydrate solutions. Upgrades Concussive Protection The greatest threat to Empousai now lie in the concussive shock wave that explosives generate. To remedy this, their helmets also get an automated cut-off valve that separates the air inside from the atmosphere outside, preventing any air pressure-related damage. They also get a layer of concussion-dissipating liner for their suits. This greatly enhances their ability to weather thermobaric explosives. Thermal Protection One major downside of UHMWPs are that they are not as heat resistant as one would like. To remedy this, Empousai can get heat-insulating inner lining, and a composite layer of ablative armor and IR-reflective foil on the outside of their armor. Their helmets also get an automated cut-off valve that switches to internal Oxygen, which gives the operative five minutes to get out of there. This allows them to survive walking into incendiary projectiles, and even standing in the way of a Lycanthrope's WP flamethrower blast. Electronic Paper Consisting of a battery of small cameras and flexible screens, Empousai can deploy electronic paper to completely hide their position from optical detection. IR radiation is also shielded off. Mobility Empousai are actually very strong for their size, thanks to biological modifications that grant a boost in both the amount of muscle they have and the strength of their muscles. Empousai are readily capable of foraging kilometers upon kilometers—thanks to an increase in the oxygen-carrying capacity of their blood—and still having the strength to fight a close-quarters battle with several opponents. In terms of insertion, Empousai are capable of acting as a civilian extremely well—to the point that they're common intelligence operatives. Or, they are readily able to paradrop into or submarine-infiltrate an area. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts